<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奶浆泡芙 by kklemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140042">奶浆泡芙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklemon/pseuds/kklemon'>kklemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Androgyny, Androgyny Tony Stark, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklemon/pseuds/kklemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO，双性，孕期，泌乳</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>奶浆泡芙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——你知道，我一直非常高兴你对我如此坦诚。</p><p> </p><p>……唔，好吧。虽然史蒂夫那么说，但有些事情的确难以启齿。</p><p>“呜、哈啊……”托尼的哽咽融化在氤氲着甜蜜热度的空气里。这很令人兴奋，也很冒险，鉴于在丈夫出任务时蜷在衣柜里并不像是个头脑清醒的人会做的事。这百分之九十九要怪罗杰斯和他肚子里的小狗崽——孕期的Omega需要充足的Alpha信息素来安抚自己，同时会生出强烈的筑巢本能。衣柜虽然显得非常奇怪，但窄小的空间和饱含另一半信息素的衣物的确给了他非常浓郁的满足感。托尼把脸埋进衣服堆里，将自己往衣柜深处填了填。天哪，他半是甜蜜半是绝望地想，他现在像一只融化了的冰激凌蛋糕，清甜的信息素和愈发黏腻的奶香一丝丝地缠在空气里，拧成一股饱胀的汁流从他的胸口渗出。“混蛋……”Omega为自己胸前潮湿得近乎透明的画面而耳根发烫。硬涨凸起的嫣红乳粒裹在薄如蝉翼的白色布料里，他体贴的佩珀专门为他挑选了高级面料的柔软质地，但过于光滑的衣物此刻对于纾解酸胀毫无帮助。托尼从喉咙中溢出微弱的哽咽，轻轻地隔着衣服抚弄瑟瑟发颤的乳头，咕哝着抱怨把他变成这样的罪魁祸首。</p><p>他当然可以打电话给史蒂夫，要他履行作为一名丈夫和标记了他的Alpha的安抚义务，但美国队长正在大洋彼岸出任务，还有三天才会回来，钢铁侠深谙超级英雄的责任，自然不会选择打扰他。但是，即便史蒂夫在这里……Omega微妙地红了脸。泌乳的酥痒和疼痛并不是件容易轻松就开口言说的事情，尽管数月以来孕期的激素已经使他的身体发生了许多甜蜜的变化，史蒂夫也乐见其成，但出于某种幽微的自尊心作崇，他并没有把自己的胸口开始流水这件事告诉金色的大块头。</p><p>这不是什么大事，即便没有Alpha的信息素，聪明的斯塔克也能想办法解决的。托尼咬了咬下唇，垂眸再度看向自己的身体。柔韧饱胀的乳肉随着他的喘息微微震颤，方才揉出的汁液已经将衣衫浸得透明，甚至濡湿堆放在周围的其他衣物。绯色的小果实挺立着，抽搐泄出小股小股黏稠的奶水。但这不够——酸胀疼痛的感觉并未得到太多的释放。这具淫荡的身体食髓知味，已经不满足于自己的碰触，战栗着渴望得到Alpha的抚弄。他的Alpha有双厚实粗砺的大手——托尼想象着那个画面——轻而易举便能拢住他肿胀的胸肉，手指捻着兴奋的乳头摩挲，稍一按就能让托尼流泻出甜蜜的呻吟。分娩之前的Omega奶水不会太多，但史蒂夫会把他圈在温暖的臂膀间，诱哄着Omega为他更湿。「宝贝。」托尼回想起他们以往的情事，金发大狗狗讨好地蹭着他的腺体，呜呜地将钢铁侠顶得失声惊喘，「再多给我一点吧？」而他被锁在炽热的怀抱里无处躲藏，只能托着肚子任Alpha将他捣弄成一团融化的巧克力。绮丽的回忆让托尼的身体泛起热潮，修长的手指稍一拨弄乳头，就让那两颗鲜红的莓果无法自抑地涌出更多奶汁，咕咕啾啾地沁湿了整个胸口，沿着腰往下滑。小腹处圆润的弧线将那道汁水截停，湿漉漉的痕迹在敏感的肌肤上遗落细微痒意。他的阴道因黏稠的信息素和窄小空间里浓烈得令人头昏脑涨的香甜气味而悄无声息地陷入情欲，如成熟馥郁的水蜜桃薄软的果皮被无声捻破，迸发出一室芬芳甘甜和汁水四溅。</p><p>“嗯呜……”托尼哽咽着发出呻吟。他为这般靡乱的身体变化而愈加敏感，肚子里的小家伙不安分地扑腾起来，让后腰骤然升腾起酥麻酸涩。怀着孩子情动令Omega倏地生出难言的羞赧，周遭史蒂夫的衣物散发出来的Alpha气息又只让他愈来愈深地沦陷。圆翘的屁股和饱满的胸口流出来的水把这个温暖的巢里的织物尽数濡湿，稠白奶浆把他抱在怀中的那件史蒂夫的外套沾染上斑驳的浊痕。即便在衣柜里暗淡的光线下，也隐约瞧得出他淫浪的证据。托尼从喉咙中溢出奶羊般的低泣，本能地绞紧Alpha的衣物以摩挲自慰。通红的脸隐在柔软的织物下，蹭着已经被涔涔汗水弄得滑腻不堪的衣服断断续续地呻吟。但是这不够。孕中的情潮难以凭借粗糙的摩擦得到纾解，隆起的腹部让心软温柔的Omega更加不敢放肆地抚慰自己。托尼舔舔被自己咬出淡淡红痕的嘴唇，琥珀色的眼睛里光芒闪烁。</p><p>他想念史蒂夫了。Alpha和他之间悬殊的体型差能让前者把他整个圈进怀里，来自另一半的轻轻触摸就能让沉浸在甘醇信息素里的Omega软成一团融化的奶油。“史蒂夫……”托尼下意识地呢喃着丈夫的名字，语气里有他自己都没意识到的依恋和乖顺。</p><p> </p><p>“我在，宝贝。”而下一刻，温柔的笑声在衣柜外面愉悦地响起，掺杂在隐忍的喘息中，“所以——我能开门了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>对史蒂夫而言，这完全属于意外之喜。</p><p>他的任务提早完成了。风尘仆仆的美国队长匆匆赶回来，提着刚刚出炉的蓝莓派去找他的天才。一进门，就被铺天盖地的糖霜、莓果和巧克力奶糖的味道给淹没了。显而易见，他的小糖果匣情难自禁地自己掀开了盖子，衣柜里隐约传出的细弱呻吟则为他指明了藏宝之处。Alpha的步伐停驻在柜门前，黏稠的奶香让后知后觉的金毛大狗狗阴茎涨疼，身体骤然升起热度。他的宝贝在泌乳，史蒂夫甜蜜地想。他为自己孕育着一个小生命，并正在因迭起的情欲而呢喃。Alpha的喉咙里发出渴望的咕噜咕噜声，但他并不打算立刻干扰Omega的自我抚慰。托尼会呼唤他的，史蒂夫微笑起来，神情温柔又自豪。他的宝贝会想念他，正如他也心心念念着钢铁侠。美国队长嗅着越来越浓郁的香甜味道，就着托尼急促的呼吸和哽咽在心里默默数着时间。不出所料，片刻之后，耐心的大狗狗在湿漉漉的喘息声中捕捉到了那句轻轻的“史蒂夫”。</p><p>他心满意足地作出了回应。而Omega显然被他吓到，本能地发出一声绵软的惊叫。史蒂夫几乎能想象出托尼惊慌失措的可爱模样。“我的任务提前完成了，”于是Alpha解释道，同时释放出更多信息素安抚与他一门之隔的斯塔克，“我可以抱抱我的宝贝们吗？”</p><p>他听起来像只讨要亲吻的大狗。缩在衣柜里的钢铁侠为此不由自主地心头震颤。史蒂夫的信息素混合在淡淡的肥皂香味里，托尼辨认了一下，意识到那是昆式战机上配置的那种。Alpha显然已经提前盥洗过一番，避免任务中沾染的各种气味惹恼孕期主权意识格外强的Omega。史蒂夫总是这么细心体贴。托尼几乎可以猜想到美国队长此刻的模样——额前的金发垂落，蓝眼睛里包含爱意和希冀，轻缓地在衣柜的门上打着节拍，等待自己的应允。一股爱怜和渴望悄无声息地侵染了斯塔克。是的，他想，你当然可以抱抱我，我也非常想念你的怀抱了。但湿润的衣物和淫浪地抽搐着的身体让Omega耳根滚烫。超级士兵必然已经从情动的气味判断出衣柜里面的状况，隐瞒不具有意义，但某种幽微难言的心情仍然让托尼怯于开口。</p><p>他变得柔软了，意气风发的斯塔克红着脸想。他以前从未想过自己会是那种腼腆于表露欲念的、在Alpha面前湿透了身子不知所措的Omega。这一切都是因为在衣柜外面等着他的那个大家伙。甜蜜和羞赧同时侵食了他。但他必然不可能永远缩在衣柜里，更何况从身到心、甚至肚子里面的小家伙都开始扑腾着想要史蒂夫。沉吟再三，托尼才轻轻地回答道：“……好吧。”</p><p>于是吱呀一声，明亮的暖光从逐渐张开的门隙里投泄而入，一个毛茸茸的金色脑袋探了进来。史蒂夫咽下因骤然浓郁的甘美信息素而生出的灼渴津液，着迷地看着蜷在一团混乱的衣物中红着脸的托尼。他的宝贝浑身泛着微微发亮的粉色，翘立肿胀的鲜红乳头上还挂着稀薄白液，隆起的肚子随急乱的呼吸而微微震颤。合拢的赤裸双腿掩在织物中，晶莹的欲液仍在影影绰绰的蜜色肌肤上清晰可见。Alpha满意地把自己的Omega从上到下看了个遍，目光最终停驻在湿漉漉的脸庞。“你想要我吗？”史蒂夫说，凝视托尼饱注爱意的、明亮又难为情的大眼睛，心满意足地嗅着孕期发情的Omega无比香甜的气息，“你闻起来好香。我想抱抱你。”</p><p>“……唔。”托尼为他的Alpha真挚又恳切的神色而感到愈发焦渴。天哪，他真像只扒在餐桌旁边的金毛犬，红润的脸亮晶晶的，满是期待和柔和的祈求。“你知道我没法拒绝你的。”Omega小声嘟囔。而得到承诺的美国偶像笑了起来，倾身探入衣柜，把湿漉漉的甜蜜宝贝抱了出来。</p><p> </p><p>他稳稳地抱着托尼回到床上，扯过枕头垫在大着肚子的Omega腰后，低头蹭蹭泛红肿胀的腺体，着迷地看着烙着自己标记的那块肌肤像樱桃果冻一样瑟瑟。“你之前没跟我提过这个……”史蒂夫亲吻他的爱人，手掌捻着腰线滑向托尼汁水淋漓的胸口。怀孕的激素变化让那两块饱满的肌肉变得柔软，储蓄的乳汁让它们更加绵滑也更加紧绷。Alpha喜爱地拢着一侧抚摸揉弄，在托尼的急呼和嗔视之下仍未有放手的打算，只用蓝眼睛凝视他的宝贝，语气无辜得甚至带些委屈：“这应该不是近两天才开始的吧？托尼，你什么都没跟我说。”</p><p>“别、别摸……唔！哈、这不是……”钢铁侠因他的触摸而浑身颤抖。他明明知道史蒂夫是故意的——瞧，美国队长甚至不掩饰一下脸上的戏谑——反驳的声音却渐渐小了下去。毕竟，他对丈夫隐瞒了身体变化是个事实，况且、该死的、史蒂夫还在用一双伤心的狗狗眼看着他——伤心当然是学坏了的美国队长佯装的，但的确让托尼非常心软。“你在忙。”他最后为自己找了这么一句辩词，而后便侧过头去，在丈夫的肩膀上落下尖尖的牙印，“别、别太过分……呜！”</p><p>“没有忙到这种程度，亲爱的。”史蒂夫笑着拨弄了一下鲜红的乳头，也见好就收，不再继续捉弄他的Omega。意气风发、锋芒毕露的斯塔克在感情上有柔软的另一面，欣赏这个天才偶尔的羞赧和无措是美国队长婚姻生活的一大乐趣。他调整了一下姿势，紧贴着托尼躺下，从背后圈住湿透的身体再度抚按那两团软肉。被亵玩许久的胸脯敏感到几乎胀痛的地步，稍稍触碰就让Omega震颤流泻出仙乐般的呻吟。宽大的手掌不紧不慢地挼动，握着臌胀的樱桃布丁挤出一股又一股香甜的乳白汁水。黏浊液体让Alpha眸色愈深，星星点点涌现的焦渴蔓延了他的喉咙和阴茎。而托尼金棕色的眸子里半是委屈愠怒、半是迷离沉醉的神情蛊惑着美国偶像走下圣坛，耽溺于无尽的性欲。史蒂夫蹭着伴侣的腺体粗浊地喘息，最终仍然丢盔卸甲，爬伏到Omega身上，含住一侧乳头大口啜饮。</p><p>“嗯呜——？！哈啊、等等、史蒂夫！”托尼骤然拔高的呻吟落在他耳畔像个鼓励。Alpha支起身体，用一条健壮的臂膀将爱人的肚子安稳地托住，埋首舔吮饱胀的乳首的动作却未有半刻停留。滑腻湿软的胸肉在唇吻下因失序的呼吸而剧烈颤抖，Omega顾及着小腹中的孩子而刻意压抑情动的起伏的姿态让史蒂夫欲火攀升的同时心软得一塌糊涂。他把无所畏惧的钢铁侠变得脆弱了，这是专属于他一个人的风景。Alpha满心怜爱地释放出更多安抚性的信息素，抬起毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭泪水涟涟的托尼。“我不会伤害你和我们的宝贝的。”他亲吻翕张着吐出潮雾的殷红唇瓣，在得到稍作缓复的Omega纵容的准允后再度倾身，靠近托尼的胸口，虔诚地在蓝光莹莹的反应堆上落下一吻。“我爱你。”他说，而后侧过头舔舐方才被忽略的另一侧乳头，将汩汩涌出的奶浆一滴不剩地吞吃入腹。</p><p>“唔、我知道……”托尼在潮水般的汹涌快感中颠簸得头昏脑涨，难得一见的胡言乱语模样在史蒂夫眼中显得分外可爱，“我也是、呜嗯？但是轻点、哈！”</p><p>这大概不能全怪他。孕期的激素变化让托尼变得更加敏感——身体和情绪双重意味上的。两人的体型差距和反复无常的妊娠反应让自从发掘这桩喜事以来二人鲜少有过于深入的亲昵，今天的状态完全是天赐的惊喜。完全浸溺在情潮中的躯体仅仅是被触摸都兴奋得发抖，两腿之间的窄隙溢出大滩晶莹的汁水。在又一次对鲜嫩乳头的啃吮之后，空气中骤然多出栗子花的气息。史蒂夫低头看了看，发现托尼已经无声地射了。</p><p>或许是过了一些。Alpha怜爱地看着上下都流着水、湿成一团的托尼，自豪和歉疚的情绪同时包裹了他。粗大的阴茎硬得发疼，紧绷在内裤中凸出骇人的形状。前液把布料完全打湿，空气中弥散着腥膻的浊重气息。Omega显然也发现了这点。渐渐回过神来的眼睛水色潋滟，目光流转落在史蒂夫膨胀的胯间。永久标记和相契的性别让托尼为空气中愈发浓烈的史蒂夫的阴茎气味而不可抑制地兴奋起来，身体稍一动弹，阴穴便像失禁了一般流出更多甘甜的汁液。托尼难耐地发出一声啜泣般的低吟。从爬进衣柜之前，他就已经酸胀得厉害，生理本能让他渴望自己的Alpha，让后者把自己搞得乱七八糟。金棕色的眼眸羞赧地扫了丈夫一眼，而史蒂夫正巧也在垂眸看他。天神般的美国偶像浑身沾满各种淫秽的液体，凌乱的金发乖顺地黏在脸上，方正的下巴还挂着半干的奶汁。他像一尊性欲和正义混杂的美丽的神祇，神色却温柔恳切得像被驯化了的、蹲在一旁等待指令的大狗。闪着光的眸子如同星星揉碎了撒在碧蓝的海面，而此刻波光粼粼，将所有目光倾注于他。托尼抿了抿嘴巴，为史蒂夫眼中的光色目眩神迷。他终于放下那点微妙的羞涩，朝Alpha招了招手。</p><p>“过来一点。”Omega用高潮后绵软的语气命令道，而听话的士兵或忠诚的丈夫根本无法拒绝这个。托尼舔了舔唇，在史蒂夫炽热的注视下缓缓分开双腿，让那个被稠白精液和半透明的欲液沾染得淫靡绯丽的窄小阴穴完全呈现在爱人眼前。“稍微轻一点就好。”他说，视线在丈夫身上稍一停留就难堪地移开，红透的耳尖让史蒂夫有含住啃咬的冲动。“已经够湿了……你可以直接进来。”</p><p>“……你知道，我不希望你受伤。”史蒂夫为目下的绮色和托尼亮晶晶的琥珀般的眸子心醉神迷。他已经兴奋得情难自禁地颤抖，性器突突跳动着变得更大，沁湿的布料近乎完全透明，清晰描摹出狰狞的形状、微微上翘的弧度和紫红的色泽。他勉力按捺住汹涌勃发的欲望，亲吻Omega圆润的腹部，拨弄托尼的乳尖蘸取一点奶汁，而后轻轻探入水光粼粼的阴穴。层层叠叠的娇嫩软肉在他指腹下有生命力般地弹动，触感如同抚弄一只水蜜桃或者新鲜出炉的舒芙蕾，温暖滑腻，咕咕啾啾地随着Alpha的指根涌出馥郁的汁液。几番试探过后，史蒂夫抽出湿滑的手指，在托尼的惊呼声中埋首，啜饮Omega私处酝酿的饱满浆水。粗糙的舌苔搔刮敏感的内壁，让鲜滑的花瓣因充血兴奋而变得愈加肥厚绵软。“你这里的味道和上面不一样，”眼尾赤红的Alpha衔住瑟瑟的阴蒂用舌尖逗弄，目光却越过臌胀的腹部流连于托尼仍奶汁汩汩的殷丽乳头，笑语夹杂在模糊的啧啧水声中，让Omega为之心跳失速，“可是都很甜。”史蒂夫蹭蹭湿滑的大腿，发根戳得托尼敏感的肌肤泛起薄薄的樱粉。他嘴下吮吸的动作变本加厉，直到托尼的哭声被迷乱的欢愉濡湿得黏腻不堪。美国队长吐出一口久结于胸腔中的浊重空气，跪爬着逡巡而上，圈住头昏脑涨的Omega，将颤巍巍的阳具缓慢而坚定地推入水声潺潺的穴道中。</p><p>耐心又体贴的乖狗狗总会得到奖励。紧窒的甬道绵软细腻，热情谄媚地吮吸久别的熟悉客人，抽搐着吸舐Alpha的阴茎径入纵深，乖顺模样一如讨饶拜慕于生殖器图腾前献祭的雏鹿。弹性十足的穴肉被粗长狰狞的器具抵开，像金发的天神造访临幸他的秘密花园，嫣丽的玫瑰在捣弄下顺从又羞涩地翕张，任长柄的调羹探临至深处品尝娇妍的花瓣和甘美的蜜泉。托尼绷紧了腰无助地后仰呻吟，而史蒂夫的目光沿着一滴从Omega额角坠落的汗水的轨迹欣赏他天鹅般的脖颈、饱胀的胸肉和圆润的小腹，犹如亵玩一尊孕育着精灵的精美瓷器。他是如此美丽、甜蜜又易碎，琥珀色的眼眸隐藏在浓密睫帘后泛着水光。但他实际上那么强大、耀眼、所向披靡，即使没有那身金红色的铠甲。只有他能让钢铁侠变成这样，这是他一个人的特权。史蒂夫迷乱又热切地想着，埋首于爱人馥郁的腺体上舔咬，温柔又深沉地把涨大的性具再次推进那旖旎的幽密汁穴。</p><p>“唔、哈啊……”托尼因快感而浑身痉挛。浓烈的信息素和各种情液交缠的气味让Omega的身体耽于欢悦而本能地泄出更多水。史蒂夫沿脖颈至眼角落下绵密亲吻的动作和始终坚如磐石地护于腰间搀住圆润的肚子的手臂更让钢铁侠情难自禁地软化，自甘沉溺在蓝色眸子的喜慕、恳切和欲望之中。全世界最强大的漂亮Alpha是属于他的，托尼在欲海浮沉中昏昏涨涨地思考。紫红的粗长阴茎一遍又一遍地在泥泞不堪的阴穴里抽送，饱满龟头因完美的弧度而翘起，裹在晶莹的欲液中闪闪发光。而这具完美身躯的主人、世界最可靠的守护者之一正湿漉漉地抵着他的身体，因敏感的性器被滑软细腻的甬道紧紧纠缠而发出失序的喘息和愉快的呻吟。“宝贝、宝贝……”史蒂夫有点语无伦次，在Omega颈侧留下一串湿红的吻痕，循着甘美的香气再次逡巡至托尼臌胀的胸部。交合让那两颗变硬的小果实越发鲜红翘立，乳汁难以自抑地潺潺流出。他含住瑟瑟的奶头大口地吸吮，咕噜咕噜的吞咽声和下体抽插的明亮水声绞缠在一起，让两个人都愈发迷乱地高声呻吟。“好甜……”史蒂夫拱着晃颤的丰腴胸肉，爱人布满欲液和爱痕的蜜色肌肤与倾泻于整个胸口的稠白奶水让美国队长像条发情的大狗，着迷又满足地喟叹。“你像奶油的泡芙，托尼。”他说，用爱人的肤色和正在泌乳的状态做了个绝妙的比喻，然后在Omega愠怒与羞赧交织的眼神下眨眨眼睛，加深了吮吸和捣弄的力度，让托尼的神情再度被甜蜜的欲望侵染。</p><p> </p><p>空气中的信息素浓郁到近乎实体的程度，稠甜与腥膻的气息让交叠缠绵的两个人都逐渐到达极限。Alpha的抽送愈发热烈，直到某个空白明亮的瞬间，埋于深处的阴茎在甬道的又一次吮吸中攀至巅峰。史蒂夫衔着肿胀不堪的鲜红乳头，发出狂乱的咆哮，在喷发的边缘咬着牙撤出那个令他着迷的紧窒巢穴，将稠浊的精液全数倾洒在托尼的肚子上。</p><p>他的宝贝为他湿透了。孕育着小宝贝的柔韧腰腹沾满精液，浑身潮红瑟瑟发抖。从情欲中渐渐回过神来的大狗狗低头看着这淫靡瑰丽的景色，后知后觉地羞涩和歉疚起来。“托尼。”Alpha沿着圆圆的肚子向上亲吻，最终停留于正翕张着吐出潮湿水雾和细弱喘息的嘴唇，温柔又恳挚地亲吻。“辛苦了。”他说，爱怜地抚摸钢铁侠的身体，为这场对怀孕的小泡芙而言稍显激烈的情事，以及托尼正为他甜蜜地孕育着另一个更小的宝贝所承担的艰辛。</p><p>“……就、只限于到孩子出生之前。”Omega却抵着他的胸口说出这句看似前言不搭后语的话。史蒂夫短暂地怔了一下，而后在托尼微微闪烁的目光下心领神会。他的爱人的确对他过于纵容，竟给予他在分娩之前享用甘甜的乳汁的权利。大狗狗餮足地笑起来，循着Omega的意有所指，再度抚摸仍在小股小股地流出奶浆的胸脯，在托尼的嗔视之下揉了揉那两团暖肉。</p><p>“或许那之后，我可以和他一起？”Alpha歪着头，蓝色眼眸里狡黠的光色明快地闪烁。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟钢铁侠无所不能，是吧宝贝？”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>